Un día como cualquier otro
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Para una actividad del otro foro donde escribo, espero sea de su agrado y pasen un par de minutos con una sonrisa en los labios. Un saludo, gracias por leer.


**Un día como cualquier otro.**

 _Para la actividad "¿Cómo es Vegita?" les presento este "breve" escrito, que se diviertan._

Planeta Vegeta… un planeta perdido en algún confín del enorme Universo, más específicamente ubicado en el extremo del cuadrante norte del centro mismo del cosmos, alejado considerablemente de otras civilizaciones.

En un lejano pasado el planeta había estado habitado por residentes más bien pacíficos, conocidos como Tsufurujins, y el nombre del planeta era Plant debido a la abundancia de plantas verdes; pero en una época relativamente reciente fueron conquistados por una raza belicosa no muy numerosa que se llamaban a sí mismos Saiyajins, los cuales en su calidad de guerreros no eran agricultores y no le dedicaban mucho tiempo a esas actividades que implicaban ser sedentarios, razón por la cual el aspecto del planeta había cambiado hasta convertirse en una zona más bien desértica. Con todo y todo los Saiyajins renombraron al planeta con el nombre de su primer monarca, el Rey Vegeta I, y empezaron a hacer negocios de conquista con una familia más bien extraña conocida como "La familia de Hielo"… pero esa es otra historia y ya han pasado varias generaciones desde que se dieron esos hechos.

Ese día era un hermoso y normal día como solía ser en el Planeta Vegeta, y el cielo reflejaba los resplandores rojizos del astro que alumbraba en lo alto. La escasa vegetación, compuesta principalmente por arbustos, pastizales y algunos cuantos árboles de raquítico follaje de color cobrizo, parecía manifestar el ambiente festivo que se respiraba ese día. Y como no si todos los hombres y las mujeres que integraban las tropas conquistadoras volverían después de varios meses fuera, y todo para celebrar un aniversario más del heredero al trono real, el Príncipe Vegeta XXX. Por ello la escasa población que no se enlistaba como soldado, compuesta esencialmente por una veintena de damas y aquellos que por lesiones o por edad avanzada ya no podían pertenecer al ejército, se esmeraban en darles la bienvenida de la mejor manera posible.

La pequeña localidad había sido levantada cercana a las faldas de la colina donde se asentaba el castillo del rey, el cual tenía una de las mejores vistas del planeta… en realidad no había mucho que ver en el paisaje más bien despoblado, pues la comunidad de Saiyajins en el planeta no ocupaba más allá del diez por ciento de la superficie habitable, y todo lo demás era una enorme pradera donde habitaban pocos animales en estado salvaje, los suficientes para un coto de cacería con el cual satisfacer ciertas necesidades alimenticias. Lo restante de la actividad comercial se centraba en el mercado de la ciudad, pues por la alianza militar y política con "La familia de Hielo" es que llegaban seres de otros planetas a ofertar sus mercancías en determinados períodos de tiempo, y estaban precisamente en un tiempo favorable para las ventas al por mayor.

Una mujer hogareña se dirigió muy temprano al centro comercial para hacer sus compras y conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor antes de que todo se llenara de gente, emocionada por el regreso de su marido… le era indispensable recibirlo con un gran banquete para celebrar sus victorias, pues su fama le precedía y todo mundo hablaba de ellas.

— ¿Vas a llevar lo de siempre, Gine? —le preguntó la encargada de la carnicería en cuanto la vio entrar al local, afilando un enorme cuchillo con prontitud.

— Hoy voy a llevar el filete más grande que tengas para preparar el guisado favorito de Bardock —respondió ella muy sonriente—. Es seguro que llega con mucha hambre —añadió mientras examinaba los trozos en exhibición.

— Oh, es cierto, hoy es el día en que regresan… que buen detalle el del Gran Freeza, permitirnos celebrar a nuestro joven Príncipe con todos los demás —observó la dependiente al tomar el trozo de carne que le dio Gine para pesarlo en la báscula—. ¿Está bien con cinco kilos? —preguntó con curiosidad checando el fiel de la balanza.

— Mejor dame diez… me imagino que Bardock invitará a Toma a cenar con nosotros —dijo la aludida dándose tiempo para sacar dinero del interior de su bolso.

Aproximadamente dos horas después Gine volvía a su casa, una pequeña vivienda ubicada en las afueras del pueblo dado que a ella y a su marido les gustaba más estar en contacto con la precaria naturaleza que el alboroto armado en el centro de la ciudad. Caminaba por el sendero bordeado por pastizales, y a lo lejos admiró el palacio real destacando su oscura silueta contra el fondo del rojizo cielo iluminado. No pudo evitar suspirar con algo de contrariedad…

— Espero que la fiesta no se prolongue demasiado este año —murmuró en voz baja—. Y ojalá Kakarotto aún siga durmiendo o Raditz podría impacientarse —agregó más sonriente. El pensar en sus hijos le alegraba la vida y hacía más llevadero el tiempo sin su esposo.

Gine se impresionó bastante al notar la presencia de un inesperado visitante, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el mejor sofá de la sala, y, de forma más que descarada, tenía sus pies sobre la espalda de su hijo mayor, un muchacho de aproximadamente diez años, el cual se encontraba en posición sumisa frente a él… a leguas se notaba que el "invitado" era una persona distinguida a pesar de su visible juventud, un niño de escasos seis años.

Tanta fue su sorpresa que ni se preocupó por haber dejado caer las bolsas de las compras.

— ¡Raditz!, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó con la boca abierta.

— Dime quien esta mujer, Raditz —antes de que el nombrado respondiera fue el niño quien tomó la palabra, mirándola escrutadoramente con desconfianza.

— Majestad Vegeta, ella es mi madre… como le comenté tuvo que ir de compras al centro de la ciudad —contestó el joven sin hacer el intento por cambiar de postura, empleando un tono de voz más que adulador.

— Majestad Vegeta, dígame por qué está aquí —Gine se sintió intimidada ante la presencia del pequeño príncipe Vegeta, así que prontamente le dedicó una reverencia poniéndose de rodillas. Todos estaban al tanto de que el joven Príncipe tenía un enorme poder de pelea y algo de mal genio, por lo tanto no sería prudente hacerle enfadar.

— Me escapé del castillo porque no quiero ver la fea cara del Gran Freeza —comentó el chiquillo torciendo el gesto de más, expresando de esa forma su desagrado—. Por cierto Raditz me dijo que quiere ser soldado como su padre, pero le falta mucho para llegar al nivel de un buen guerrero… —agregó adoptando una entonación divertida, mirando al aludido con burla—… pues ni siquiera pudo vencerme —y soltó una carcajada al final.

— De verdad puedo hacerlo… sólo tengo que entrenar un poco más con mi padre —dijo Raditz en su defensa sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, hablando con vergüenza.

— Espero pueda disculparnos, majestad Vegeta, pero usted no puede quedarse en esta humilde morada con nosotros… es seguro que pronto vendrá alguien de la corte a buscarle —se explicó Gine de forma respetuosa y algo nerviosa. No sería nada agradable el tener líos con la realeza por el comportamiento del pequeño príncipe descarriado.

— ¡Mph!, bueno, pues si no quieres esconderme entonces me iré a otro lado —el pequeño Vegeta se mostró indignado ante la falta de respeto a su persona y prontamente se levantó del sillón pasándole por encima a Raditz, quien tuvo que soportar aquello sin pronunciar un quejido—. De todos modos esta pocilga que llamas casa no me gusta mucho… —añadió antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cargando un poco de energía destructiva en la palma de su mano y mirando hacia todos lados en busca del mejor lugar a donde pudiera lanzarla.

— Por favor, alteza, por favor no nos lastime… somos sus leales súbditos, Bardock es mi marido y es uno de sus mejores hombres en batalla… por favor, tengo un pequeño durmiendo en la última habitación y le aseguro que también será un gran soldado… por favor… —la mujer adoptó una postura más suplicante inclinándose hasta tocar el piso con el rostro, asustada por lo que podría pasarle a su menor hijo si el joven soberano hacía de las suyas. En el momento justo se escuchó el alterado llanto del bebé.

— ¡Príncipe Vegeta, príncipe Vegeta!... —una voz masculina llamó la atención de todos. Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto y fornido con escasa cabellera—. Menos mal que no fue más lejos —el individuo soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto miró al mal encarado chiquillo, acercándosele y dedicándole una reverencia.

— Nappa… —a éste no pareció darle nada de gusto el verse descubierto, lo que expresó al hablar entre dientes con un gruñido bajo de irritación.

— Príncipe Vegeta, por favor, sea un buen niño y démonos prisa para no hacer esperar al Gran Freeza —le dijo el recién llegado mostrando urgencia, poniendo las manos en actitud de ruego.

— ¡Yo no pienso ver a ese tipo! —la bola de energía que Vegeta había formado fue a parar directo al estómago del enorme sujeto, y la potencia del disparo lo mandó a volar varios metros fuera de la casa—. Vaya, supongo que no cargué la suficiente energía…—se dijo a sí mismo un tanto contrariado ante el pobre resultado de su golpe en apariencia mortal, y con decisión salió de la vivienda llamando a voces a su vasallo—. ¡Oye, Nappa!, ¿aún estás vivo?

Gine aprovechó el leve momento de distracción de joven príncipe y presurosa se arrojó sobre Raditz en un maternal intento por protegerlo, pues la explosión ocasionada sacudió brevemente la casa. Al fondo continuaba oyéndose el llanto del bebé.

— Raditz, es mejor que tomes a Kakarotto y salgas de aquí, no sea que el príncipe Vegeta quiera regresar —le reconvino a su hijo mayor en tono de mando, pues no podía asegurar que el infante real se hubiera olvidado ya de ellos.

— Pero… —el adolescente estuvo a punto de protestar cuando divisó una conocida silueta en la puerta—. ¡Es mi padre! —exclamó con ahogada voz.

— ¡Bardock! —Gine se sintió aliviada de verlo.

— Descuiden, ya todo está en orden aquí afuera… tuve que noquear al joven príncipe para que así Nappa pueda llevarlo al castillo —se explicó el hombre con la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba mirándolos sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro.

— Muchas gracias, Bardock, te debo una bebida, y todo lo que gustes en la fiesta va de mi parte —el tal Nappa asomó tras él sosteniendo entre sus brazos al desmayado niño—. Espero que nuestro príncipe no les haya causado muchos inconvenientes… — y se dirigió especialmente a Gine excusándose por la conducta del menor—… lo que pasa es que ha estado sometido a una gran tensión ya que pronto se irá a entrenar a una de las prestigiosas bases del Gran Freeza y quiere dejar la mejor impresión —explicó.

— Ya veo… —la mujer levantó con prontitud los comestibles regados por el piso, pero el llanto del bebé en el interior volvió a tener su atención… ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de su pequeño Kakarotto?—. Con su permiso, tengo que atender a mi hijo —y se retiró presurosa tras dedicarles una breve reverencia.

— Tal vez es mejor que no me presente a la fiesta de esta noche —dijo Bardock volviendo su atención a Nappa, conservando la seriedad en su semblante.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, Bardock, es imposible que el príncipe Vegeta te reconozca pues no llegó a notar tu presencia cuando lo atacaste —opinó éste con una sonrisa de alivio—. Bueno, debo irme ahora ya que el Gran Freeza no tarda en llegar y querrá vernos enseguida —añadió al elevarse en el aire, tomando rumbo hacia el castillo.

— Padre, quiero entrenar un poco más contigo… así podré ser más fuerte y acompañarte en futuras misiones —Raditz se dirigió a su progenitor mirándolo con vehemencia, evitando mencionar el incidente ocurrido entre él y el pequeño príncipe. Sería tan vergonzoso que su padre lo supiera y lo considerara un debilucho.

— Bien, entrenaremos mañana ahora que hay tiempo… ya estás en la edad para ser un soldado —le respondió el hombre palmeándole un hombro en señal de reconocimiento, llevándolo con él al interior de la casa.

La noche cayó sobre el planeta Vegeta y mientras el palacio real era iluminado por cientos de velas en el oscuro cielo podía divisarse un fragmento de la gran luna nocturna. La gran mayoría de los Saiyajins se encontraban reunidos en el castillo brindando a la salud de su alteza real Vegeta XXX en su sexto aniversario de vida, pero algunos pocos decidieron celebrarle en la tranquilidad de sus hogares; Bardock era uno de esos pocos que preferían la paz de su morada antes que el glamour de la realeza.

Ese fue un día normal como cualquier otro día en el planeta Vegeta.

 _Nota: espero les haya gustado y cumpla con lo solicitado en la actividad. La inspiración va y viene en los momentos más inesperados y me ha jugado malas pasadas, por ello voy tan retrasada en mis fics. Una disculpa y un saludo mientras intento ponerme al día…_ _._


End file.
